Guitar Heroes II
by Tsukuyomi Amaterasu
Summary: 5 years after the events of Guitar Heroes, Kitsune formerly the Rookie Nine put on a one night only concert. So whats the problem, read to find out. Sequel to Guitar Heroes.


Guitar Heroes II

Summary: Five years after the events of Guitar Heroes, Kitsune (formerly known as The Rookie Nine) put on a one night only concert. The problem; It is on the same day as a particular person's suicide, whom shall not be named for the sake of those who have yet to read the original Guitar Heroes. Sequel to Guitar Heroes.

Pairings: SassuxNaru

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, there would be a lot more Pink Floyd and Iron Maiden.

Rating: T for lyrics and some sexual reference

I've put the songs up on my profile, go listen to them!

A special thanks to Quiet Riot and Iron Maiden to whom I have been listening to the entire time I've been writing this story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young man of 23 flipped through the channels that where on the plasma screen TV that was mounted on the wall above a luxurious fireplace. The man lay on the white suede wrap-around couch that adorned the living room of his extravagant home in the mountains of Konoha (1). The first channel he flipped to was Vh1, and The Fabulous life of… was on. This episode was The Fabulous life of rock stars. The announcer was talking about tattoos.

"You can't be a rocker with out fresh ink. But where do the bad-est of these bad boys go to get inked? To the Desert Coffin tattoo parlor on Sunset Boulevard, home to world renowned tattoo artist, Sabuko no Kankuro,"

Then the commenters began commenting.

"Desert Coffin is, without a doubt, the best tattoo parlor in the country. Incidentally, it's also the most expensive,"

"Expensive is right. But when you're a number one artist making millions a year and with a couple of gold record under your belt, money is not an issue," the narrator said.

"Some of the clients that Kankuro has include Tommy Lee, Ian Scott (2), and a lot of other rockers," one of the commenters said.

"But the ones that take the cake are the lead guitarist and lead singer from Kitsune; Naruto Uzumaki and his boyfriend Sasuke Uchiha," the narrator said as said Uchiha was grinning at the mention of himself and his 'Kitsune'.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha are the 'it' couple right now. So naturally, everyone knows about their tattoos," one commenter said.

"Last year Kitsune exploded onto the scene and there first album, Electric Eye went gold in one week," another said.

"To commemorate this achievement, the rocker couple bought each other fresh ink," the narrator said.

"On Naruto's navel, Sasuke got an intricate design with a swirl followed by a circle of scriptures. And on Sasuke's left shoulder Naruto got him three comas in a circle (3),"

"And then for their 5 year anniversary they got each others name tattooed over the others heart,"

"It's known that Naruto is a sick guitar player. But what isn't that well known is that he's a video game addict. And it shows in his tats," The announcer said.

"He's got the Gears of War skull gear on his back, the Atari Robot on his arm, and the triforce from Zelda on his right hand,"

'They don't know about my other one,' Sasuke thought as he looked at the tattoo on his left wrist that is normally hidden by his watch that read '5/24/07' in gothic writing (4). Today's date. The raven then decided to change the channel.

A commercial came on with the announcer shouting "One Night only! Kitsune…Live! Performing hits off of there hit album Electric Eye and covers of there favorite songs by the artists that influenced their unique sound. Tickets available but are selling out quickly, get yours now!"

Sasuke changed the channel with a chuckle to MTV as the video for Kitsune's hit, Hologram. The band drew on Pink Floyd and decided to use motif for their album. The motif of Electric Eye was 'Big Brother' paranoia. Soon Sasuke heard hisown voice over a robotic ostinato (5) that Naruto was playing.

_What is real?_

_Can you tell?_

_Can you feel?_

_How hard you fell?_

Soon Tobi added in playing in harmony with Naruto. Tobi was Sasuke's cousin (6) who replaced Shino after he got hit by a drunk driver and lost his arm. Shino was made band manager and still contributes to the songwriting process. In fact, he was the one who wrote the ostinato.

_Electric Eye is on me_

_Can I escape?_

_From the illusion that befalls me!_

Then the tempo picks up and goes into a raging metal riff with Kiba and Sakura adding in.

Suddenly Sasuke felt two tan arms wrap around his neck from behind.

"Honestly teme, do you like to hear the sound of your voice that much. I'd like to think that the love of my life isn't **that **narcissistic," Naruto said as he flipped the channel to the 4:30 showing of InuYasha.

"Well it's better than you talking to yourself in the mirror like Tom Tucker in that episode of Family Guy," Sasuke said.

"One time I did that, one time!" Naruto exclaimed as he laid his head on his lover's firm chest before asking "So have you been up all night?"

"No, I woke up around 3:00 after having another nightmare," Sasuke said as he watched InuYasha defeat Bankotsu with a backlash wave.

Sasuke had nightmares about his brother ever since he found him that fateful night. For the first month he had them every night. But after the funeral he rarely had them.

"So what time do we have to be at the arena for rehearsal?" Naruto asked.

"10:00 and then 5:30 for the sound check," Sasuke said.

"So we have a total of 13 non-consecutive hours to kill," Naruto said as he leaned in to kiss Sasuke's supple lips.

"Yes…I believe…that's…correct," Sasuke said in between kisses.

"Then it's a good thing I bought lube yesterday," Naruto said with his vulpine grin on his face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Our favorite band has been busy these past few years. As you know Shino is missing an arm and the band has a new name and guitarist. After the band mates graduated, they all went to the same university. Sakura majored in Music Education and Music Performance on Flute. Kiba Majored in Music Performance on Percussion and Minored in Sociology. Shino started with a Major in Guitar Studies but had to change to Music Composition and Business management. Naruto majored in Guitar and Brass Studies. And Sasuke majored in Music Performance on Voice and Music Composition. Said Uchiha completed his three movement symphony and it was world premiered at Carnegie Hall by the New York Philharmonic featuring Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kiba Inzunuka.

They kept playing together and began to write their own songs. They where offered many record deals but unanimously decided to wait until they where out of college.

When it came time to record their first album, they needed a new rhythm guitarist. Luckily Sasuke had a cousin named Obito who played guitar quite well. The band hired him even if he was a little, how do you say, weird. He refused to show his face in public and was to be referred to as 'Tobi'.

So the band recorded the album and it went gold in a week. It was a success because of the mix of Pink Floyd style psycedellic, Iron Maiden harmonizing metal riffs, and powerful solos. Though it may have helped that the cover had all the guys shirtless and, Sakura in a bikini, and Sasuke's hand was halfway in Naruto's jeans.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(skip to concert)

The lights where off and the fans where cheering in the sold out stadium. Soon it was time to get started. Black lights turned on to reveal the band in black cloaks with hoods covering their faces. Soon they began to read the quote from revelations that marked the intro to Iron Maiden's Number of the Beast. After that was done, Naruto threw off his cloak and began to play the opening riff on Sherrill, his Zakk Wylde custom Gibson Flying-V.

Soon the rest of the band threw their cloaks off as Sasuke began to sing the opening line.

_I left alone _

_My mind was blank  
I needed time to think to get the memories from my mind_

What did I see

_Can I believe!_

_That what I saw that night was real and not just fantasy_

Just what I saw… 

_in my old dreams _

_Were they reflections of my warped mind staring back at me_

Cuz in my dreams…

_it's always there _

_the evil face that twists my mind and brings me to despair_

Sasuke let out a blood curdleing scream that would give Bruce Dickenson (7) a run for his money as the rest of the band came in.

_The night was b__lack was no use holding back  
Cuz I just had to see was someone watching me  
In the mist dark figures move and twist  
was all this for real or some kind of hell  
666 the Number of the Beast  
Hell and fire was spawned to be released_

Torches blazed and sacred chants were praised  
as they start to cry hands held to the sky  
In the night the fires burning bright  
the ritual has begun, Satan's work is done  
666, the Number of the Beast  
Sacrifice is going on tonight  


Then Tobi began to play the guitar solo. Soon Sasuke came back in.

_  
This can't go on I must inform the law  
Can this still be real or some crazy dream  
but I feel drawn towards the evil chanting hordes  
they seem to mesmerise me...can't avoid their eyes  
666 the Number of the Beast  
666 the one for you and me_

I'm coming back 

_I will return  
And I'll possess your body and I'll make you burn  
I have the fire__, I have the force  
I have the power to make my evil take its course_

Then the band played the outro and the fans where nearly ear defening. The band went into their instrumental, Cosmic, that lead into their cover of Electric Eye by Judas Priest.

_Up here in space_

_I__'m looking down on you  
My lasers trace  
Everything you do_

You think youve private lives  
Think nothing of the kind  
There is no true escape  
I'm watching all the time

I'm made of metal

_My circuits gleam  
I am perpetual  
I keep the country clean_

I_'m elected electric spy  
I'm protected electric eye_

Always in focus  
You can't feel my stare  
I zoom into you  
You dont know I'm there

I take a pride in probing all your secret moves  
My tearless retina takes pictures that can prove

I'm made of metal  
My circuits gleam  
I am perpetual  
I keep the country clean

I'm elected electric spy  
I'm protected electric eye

Now it was Naruto's turn to play a solo; playing it effortlessly. Twards the end he and Sasuke locked eyes as the raven came back in. Sasuke began to sing with an intensity never before heard.

_Electric eye, in the sky  
Feel my stare, always there  
Theres nothing you can do about it  
Develop and expose  
I feed upon your every thought  
And so my power grows_

I_'m made of metal  
My circuits gleam  
I am perpetual  
I keep the country clean_

I'm elected electric spy  
I'm protected electric eye

Protected. detective. electric eye

Again the fans cheered as the band continued the show with Madhouse by Anthrax, Killing in the Name by Rage Against the Machine, Janie's Got a Gun by Aerosmith, Master of Puppets by Metallica, Paradise City by Guns N' Roses, and Play with Me by Extreme. Now it was time for the band to play Hey You by Pink Floyd. Even before the song began Sasuke had flashes of his brother lying on his bed. But Sasuke knew that he had to do this if he wanted the nightmares to stop. Naruto looked over at his love knowing that he was in turmoil. Sasuke looked out into the cheering audience and saw an ethereal looking figure in the back of the stadium. It was unmistakable; Sasuke recognized this figure instantaneously. After seeing this figure he quickly regained his composure and nodded to his lover to begin the intro as the light dimmed.

**Brother, it's been five years since you ended your struggle.**

_Hey you, out there in the cold,  
Getting lonely, getting old  
Can you feel me?  
_

**You where right when you said that our parents put a wall around me,**

_Hey you, standing in the aisles  
With itchy feet and fading smiles  
Can you feel me?  
Hey you, don't help them to bury the light  
Don't give in without a fight.  
_

**And that I was seeking approval.**

_  
Hey you, out there on your own  
Sitting naked by the phone  
would you touch me?  
_

_Hey you, with you ear against the wall  
waiting for someone to call out  
would you touch me?_

**Listening for anyone saying my name in conjuncture with a job well done.**_  
_

_Hey you, would you help me to carry the stone?  
Open your heart, I'm coming home.  
_

**Thank you for carrying my burden for me,**

_  
But it was only fantasy.  
The wall was too high,  
As you can _see

**But did you ever think of your own burdens!**

_  
No matter how he tried,  
He could not break free.  
And the worms ate into his brain.  
_

**You where so busy with carrying my burdens that you forgot that you had your own. No one was meant to carry the weight of two people, and the weight was too much. **

_  
Hey you, standing in the road  
always doing what you're told,  
Can you help me?  
_

**I'm sorry.**

_Hey you, out there beyond the wall,  
Breaking bottles in the hall,  
Can you help me?  
_

_Hey you, don't tell me there's no hope at all  
Together we stand, divided we fall._

**I'm sorry that your soul was eaten alive. But now, I'm strong enough to carry my own burdens. And I have escaped the ones caused by the family that you so accurately described as being a 'Divided Unity'**

The song was over Kiba began to tap on the symbol and Naruto began the riff to Back in Black by AC/DC. Sasuke stepped back from the mic and picked up Shenequa, his Cherry red Gibson SG Supreme. Soon Naruto began to sing the chorus as Sasuke's voice could do Brian Johnson's signature scream style of singing.

_Back in black  
I hit the sack  
I__'ve been too long Im glad to be back  
Yes, I'm let loose  
From the noose  
Thats kept me hanging about  
I've been looking at the sky  
cause its gettin me high  
Forget the hearse cause I never die  
I got nine lives  
Cats eyes  
Abusin every one of them and running wild_

Cause I'm back  
Yes, I'm back  
Well, I'm back  
Yes, I'm back  
Well, I'm back, back  
I'm back in black  
Yes, I'm back in black

Back in the back  
Of a cadillac  
Number one with a bullet, I'm a power pack  
Yes, I'm in a bang  
With a gang  
They've got to catch me if they want me to hang  
Cause I'm back on the track  
And I'm beatin the flack  
Nobodys gonna get me on another rap  
So look at me now  
I'm just makin my play  
Dont try to push your luck, just get out of my way  


_  
Well, I__'m back, yes Im back  
Well, I'm back, yes Im back  
Well, I'm back, back  
Well I'm back in black  
Yes I'm back in black_

Hooo yeah  
Ohh yeah  
Yes I am  
Oooh yeah, yeah oh yeah  
Back in now  
Well Im back, Im back  
Back, I'm back  
Back, I'm back  
Back, I'm back  
Back, I'm back  
Back  
Back in black  
Yes Im back in black

The audience was in an uproar, screaming for an encore. The band was more than happy to give it to them in the form of Quiet Riot's Metal Health (Bang Your Head).

_Im an axe grinder, pile driver  
Mama says that I never, never mind her  
Got no brains, I'm insane  
The teacher says that I'm one big pain  
I'm like a lazer, six string razor  
I've got a mouth like an alligator  
I want it louder, more power  
I'm gonna rock it till it strikes the hour  
__   
Bang your head  
Metal health will drive you mad  
Bang your head  
Metal health will drive you mad  
_

_I'm frustrated and out-dated  
I really wanna be over-rated  
I'm a finder and I'm a keeper  
I'm not a loser, and I ain't no weeper  
I got the boys to make the noise  
Won't ever let up, hope it annoys you  
Join the pack fee the crack  
Well now you're here, there's no way back!!!!!!  
__   
Metal health will cure your crazy  
Metal health will cure your mad  
Metal health is what we all need  
It's like a heart attack!!!!!!!  
Bang your head wake the dead  
We're all metal mad, its all you have  
So bang your head and raise the dead oh yeah  
Metal health it drives you mad, mad, mad, madAh get your straightjackets on tonight ohh  
The bad boys are gonna set you right  
Oh rock ya, rock ya, rock ya_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, after the two lovers made sweet passonite love; Itachi came to Sasuke in a dream. He wasn't pale and covered in blood like he usually is in Sasuke's dreams, in this dream he looked completely normal. He said only one thing…

"I'm proud of you, Sasuke,"

And from that night on, Sasuke no longer had any nightmares about his brother.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now this story can be laid to rest. Sorry for the long period of not doing anything. I've just had so many idea's and trouble getting them all down. Read and Review ya'll. Peace.

A/N

1. Imagine Cameron from Ferris Buelers Day Off 's house

2. The Guitarist from Anthrax. He has a lot of Tattoo's.

3. The seal on Naruto's stomach is Naru's and The Curse Mark for Sasuke's

4. That's the date of you know who's you know what.

5. Repeating pattern of notes

6. I support the theory that Tobi is Obito Uchiha. And before you say that he's Mandara, you don't know that because Tobi said that he had his power. So you all can just suck it! Lolz

7. The lead singer for Iron Maiden.


End file.
